Moments That Matter
by shyvioletgirl
Summary: Taking place at the end of City of Light. After drinks with Ezekiel, Cassandra has a bit of a heart to heart with Jake.
1. Moments That Matter

**Moments That Matter**

I want to go to him after we lose Mabel, but am afraid that he'll be even angrier with me than he already is. I don't know how to make things right between the two of us. Maybe it's not even possible to make things right anymore. I don't even know how to classify our relationship. Can you be friends with someone who doesn't wholly trust you? I believe I was right to shut down the capacitor, but maybe the cost of my decision was too high this time. Baird tried to tell me that it's okay to lose sometimes, but I'm not sure my relationship with Jake can take much more strain.

Jones and I decide to go out for a drink. We invited Jake, but he said he had something to do. I'm just hoping that he didn't decide not to come because of me. We were sitting at the bar and I couldn't seem to find comfort even in the beer in my hand. I had been hoping going out tonight would help me cope with today's events, but all I can do is think about Jake. My frustration must be showing because Jones is looking at me with concern in those mischievous eyes of his.

"He'll be okay," Jones assured me.

"How am I supposed to regain his trust when all I ever seem to do is hurt him?" I questioned keeping my eyes on my drink.

"Why is it so important that he trust you?" he asked in return.

"I don't think I can really explain it. When he knew what to do to help me during my hallucination when we were looking for the crown I felt something. It was one of those moments that matter." I look at him hoping my explanation is enough for him.

"I think I understand. You do realize that it's all just an act right? He does trust you." He has a sly smile as he says this.

"How do you know?"

"Do you think that he would have let Mabel shut down the capacitor if he didn't trust your judgment and skills? Do you think he would always be there to catch you when you fall; talking you through your episodes if he didn't feel something for you?" I know that I will be rolling those questions over in my head until I can answer them with some certainty.

"I don't know. I don't exactly have the best people reading skills. I do best with my numbers," I muttered looking back down to the drink in my hand.

"I know you do. I just think you bring out some feelings in Stone that scare him, so he tries to keep you at arm's length," he answered before finishing off his beer.

"When did you get so wise?" I inquired.

"What can I say, I'm just awesome like that," his exuberance make me smile for the first time since I realized I had failed today.

"Thanks Ezekiel," I said hugging him, "even if it's not true I needed to hear it."

"Come on, let's get out of here," he exclaimed grabbing my hand while dragging me out of the bar.

We kept the conversation lighter as we walked back to the annex. I am always surprised by the many facets of Ezekiel. He liked to keep his façade of the thief always out for himself, but he can be open and sweet when he wants to. Like when he stole me a science fair trophy because he thought I deserved one. However, he also has the bad habit of eavesdropping so he always knows more than he should about what's going on with everyone else and his self-confidence is annoying and yet endearing at the same time. I am glad to have him as a friend. And he's always the gentleman lending me his arm to hold as we walk.

I'm still smiling as we walk back into the annex, but lose it when I see Stone sitting on the stairs staring at what looks like photographs. I stop so suddenly that Ezekiel almost trips. When he gets his balance back he starts pushing me in the direction of the stairs.

"Go talk to him. This is your moment, it's your turn to catch him," he whispers in my ear before sauntering off in the direction of the kitchen.

Emboldened by his words I slowly set myself down on the stair below Stone.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save her," I confessed not knowing what else I should be saying, "I know you had a connection with her."

"It's not your fault Cassie. Some things just aren't meant to be," he replied his voice gravelly and tight.

"But she was special, you let her see you." My voice is more tremulous than I expect it to be.

"How do you know that?" he asked finally taking his eyes off the photos in hand to look at me.

"I know how to pay attention too you know," I revealed.

"I felt connected to her, we were similar in some ways. And she made me see some things about myself that maybe I'm not too happy about."

"Like what?"

"The missed chances that I've had. I've always had the ability to leave and go see the world, but I let hiding my intellect dictate my life until Eve came to find me in that bar. I could have let myself have this amazing life, but I decided to hide away instead. Mabel she wanted to see the world, but she didn't get the chance to do that. I guess it all made me realize that I don't want to hide from life any longer."

"Were you happy before? I mean even though you were hiding who you really are."

"I don't know, it's kind of hard to remember what I had there when I'm traveling the world on the hunt for magical artifacts now. I'm not sure there's much that could make me happier than I am here."

"Here with a thief and crazy girl you don't trust."

"Cassie…"

"Sorry," I apologized knowing I'd said exactly the wrong thing, yet again. "You know I wasn't living before either, and I of all people really should have been. I've been living with a death sentence trailing behind me since I was fifteen, but until I met Flynn, Baird, Jones, and you," I look up to his light blue eyes looking for something, anything to give me hope, "I didn't know how to live until you, all of you," I stammered out that last bit so he wouldn't know I had slipped up.

"I'm glad you're getting your chance to live now Cassie."

"Could I have been like Mabel if I hadn't betrayed you all before?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would you have let me see the real you?"

"Cassie, you see the real me every day. You know me better than anyone else I know."

"The answer is no then. I was never going to be anything more than your friend, if that's even what we are."

"Maybe this isn't the best time for this conversation."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I don't understand why I can never do anything right when it comes to you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's just I've always believed that there are some moments that matter, really matter. Yet, when it comes to you I somehow seem to always do or say the wrong thing. So that the one moment that I feel could have mattered the most, which could have led to something special, is now just a tarnished memory that I end up playing over and over in my head."

"I still don't know if I understand what you're trying to tell me."

"You are the first person who has ever really tried to help me. That first day when you caught me and walked me through my hallucination you held my hand and listened. You made everything right in my world even if only for a moment. It was the first time since I was diagnosed that I felt special because of who I am instead of the abilities that come with my tumor. You are the only person that sees me and understands me, but I ruined it that day because I never wanted it to end."

"I don't know what to say."

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything. Even though you don't trust me, you're always there to catch me, to save me. I guess I just wanted to believe there could have been something there if I hadn't tried to help the Serpent Brotherhood. I was wrong, but that's okay," I said finally getting up from the stairs. I look down and smooth out my skirt in an attempt to hide the silent tears running down my face.

I want to run, but make sure I descend the stairs at a casual pace in hopes that Stone doesn't realize that my world is crashing down on me. Why did I listen to Jones? Why did his self-assured personality give me the hope that maybe he knew something that I didn't? I don't think I've ever been as heartbroken as I am right now. I almost fall down the last two steps when Jake startles me by grabbing my hand. Like always he's there keeping me steady and on my feet; catching me when I fall.

"Cassie. Look at me please."

Despite my better judgment I turn to face him, letting him see my tear stained face. I know he doesn't mean to hurt me, but I want him to understand for just one moment what I feel.

"I wanted to come over here and help you the way you always help me, but it's hard when I know you don't trust me and you won't let me in." In that moment I decide I want to know if Jones was right when he told me that it was all an act. "If you don't trust me why do you pay enough attention to help me, to know and see the real me? I never know where I stand with you and I need to understand."

"Can we talk about this somewhere other than here?"

"I guess so. Where do you want to go?"

"How do you feel about a café in Paris?" he asked with a slight smile on his face, and I couldn't help but to reciprocate with one of my own.

"I'd love that."

* * *

_**I have a few more chapters coming so I hope you all enjoy and follow along. Thanks for reading.**_


	2. Moments Like This

_**First of all I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful response I've gotten for this story. I love that you seem to enjoy what I've written thus far and I hope that you all continue to enjoy what I have in store for these amazing characters .I have at least one more chapter (but who knows there could be more) rolling around in my head for this story. I love hearing from you and want to bring you the best stories so please send me your reviews. Enjoy your reading!**_

* * *

**Moments Like This**

It was strange walking the streets of Paris arm-in-arm with Jake. Not necessarily a bad kind of strange, but I'm so used to constantly running away from or even towards something evil and/ or magical in nature. It might be strange, but it's a nice strange to have this quiet moment with him. I'm secretly filing it away in hopes of this moment being one in which the two of us can start over. Maybe just maybe Jones was right to push me towards Jake today.

He's taking the time to point out some of the beautiful architecture and facts that he knows about the city as we walk. I find that I really love listening to him talk. I'm not sure if I'm even absorbing any of the information or just mesmerized by the melodic cadence of his voice. When he looks at me moments later I know that I have a smile on my face. He's smiling too, the kind of smile that makes your eyes crinkle. The kind of smile that you only have when you're really happy.

"Did you know you smile more when you get a chance to talk about art and architecture?" I asked loving the look of what that smile does for his face and how his blue eyes light up.

"I've never really thought about it. But it's something I love so it makes sense," he responded with a playful smirk that in no way detracts from the earlier smile.

"Well, you should find more things that make you want to smile like that," I suggested.

"Until recently I never gave myself the chance to talk about what makes me happy, or even about finding new topics that might. I was too afraid of someone finding out that I wasn't just your average guy working on an oil rig."

"I don't think you give the people you care about enough credit. I think if you gave them the chance to really see you they'd surprise you."

"Maybe, but I don't think I'll be giving them the chance anytime soon. I think first I'm going to learn how to live a little," he replied pointing out a small café across the street from us.

"That sounds like a good idea. Do you think maybe I could learn with you?" I requested as he graciously pulled out a chair for me at the little café we found.

"I think I'd like that," he answered with a smile that lit up his entire face.

Sitting there across from him just the two of us was a type of nice I thought I'd never get the chance to experience. I kept myself mostly cut off from relationships until Flynn and Eve invited me to join the Library. Now I had what I considered close friends, people who didn't see me as a freak or walking death sentence. They didn't see just the "brain grape," they saw me and I loved it. What I loved more though was sitting here with Jake just talking about the little things in life that made us happiest, and how we were going to learn to live a little. I'd suggest taking a leaf from Ezekiel's book since he certainly knew how to enjoy every aspect of his life, but I didn't want him intruding on whatever I might be building with Jake.

We'd been talking for around an hour when I decided that despite the fact I was enjoying our happy moments of conversation we had come here to talk about something specific. I wasn't going to let Jake worm his way out of the conversation since this was the third going on fourth time I'd broached the subject of trust with him. I'm hoping that his new found decision to live a little means that we are going to put the past behind us and start over. I want to have more moments like this where we find ourselves sitting in a coffee shop, restaurant, or even an art gallery talking and enjoying each other's company.

"So why Paris?"

"I was actually here earlier when you were out with Jones. Mabel had always wanted to travel and this was one of the places on her list. I thought that maybe if I came it would make me feel better, but it didn't."

"I'm sorry."

It's okay Cassie. This second trip has been better, because you're here. You get your chance to be there for me like I am for you. Mabel's fantasy was about the memories she could have made, the special moments. Kind of like you were saying before about moments that matter. She wanted to be able to recall some of those, and now I can because I have you here with me."

I can't help but to smile at his words. He certainly knows how to make a girl feel special.

"Thank you for letting me be a part of your special memory. I feel a little bad now that I was so jealous of her."

"You were jealous of Mabel?"

"Yes. I could tell the moment that we met her you were smitten, and all I wanted was for you to look at me like that."

"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better I was jealous when you were getting all of the attention as Prince Charming."

"I'm not sure that's the same thing, but it's nice to know you were jealous in some capacity."

"How about this, when we found ourselves on the Vatican I wanted to tell you how beautiful you looked standing there with your hair sort of floating on the breeze."

"Really?"

"I push you away on purpose Cassie. It's because I know that if I let myself I could fall for you and I know that you'll end up breaking my heart. Telling you that I don't trust you was just a defense mechanism. No matter how hard I try though I can't seem to find myself more than a few steps away from you, learning everything I possibly can about you. Letting myself catch you and walk you through your episodes is my way of letting myself be close to you and still keeping you at a distance."

I find that I'm speechless at his little confession. I hope that I'm not sitting across from him slack-jawed, but I probably am. How do you respond to someone who tells you that they're afraid that they're going to fall for you; that they're afraid you'll break their heart? Also where exactly does that leave me? I want to believe that maybe his revelation is a step forward for us, but doesn't he see what it is he's doing to me?

"Jake, I'm going to say something and I hope it doesn't come out the wrong way. I'm glad that you have found a way to shield your heart, but I can't do that. And you break my heart a little bit every time you push me away."

I know that I've probably screwed up again, telling him, but I find its worse finding out that he's pushing me away because he's afraid of a broken heart than when I thought he didn't trust me because of a mistake. When he first said that he thought he could fall for me I was elated, but the more his words sunk in the angrier I found myself becoming. What is it about Jacob Stone that can infuriate me so much and yet I still just want the chance to fall into his embrace?

"Cassie," he said a little gruffer than usual bringing my attention back to him. "I'm sorry I keep hurting you," he grabs my hand across the table, "I want to fix this Cassie. What Mabel made me realize is that I can't keep pushing you away, and I don't want to."

"Where does that leave us exactly? I need to know exactly where I stand," I explain taking my hand from his.

He sat there looking at me for a few minutes, just looking intently. I know he's trying to figure out exactly what he wants to say to me, but its frustrating and I'm feeling impatient. Somehow I make myself sit still and wait. When he stands up I start to panic.

"Hey there, I'm Jacob Stone. I am an art historian from Oklahoma," he said with his hand extended.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Stone. I'm Cassandra Cillian, math wiz extraordinaire," I replied smiling as I shake his hand.


	3. In A Single Moment

**In A Single Moment**

After our little heart to heart Jake and I go on as we always have, but there are quite a few more smiles and stolen glances shared across the annex. I'm sure that everyone has noticed the small change, but no one says anything. Not even Ezekiel who is the nosiest person I know, and was the one who pushed me to repair things with Jake in the first place. I would have thought that he'd want to take some of the credit for fixing our relationship. Granted he could just be waiting for the most opportunistic time to gloat.

After a grueling mission I decide to hide myself in the stacks upstairs. I don't know if I'm looking for solace in the books that surround me, but they seem to comfort me all the same. I let my fingertips run along the spines of the books as I walk along the shelves before finally stopping as if drawn to this specific book. I'm surprised when I find myself picking up one of the poetry books I saw Jake reading the other day. I can't seem to help myself from caressing the pages hoping the feel some of the magic I know the words hold.

Sometimes when Jake is reading he'll start to read aloud. I don't think he even realizes that he's doing it, but as I take in the words on the pages in front of me I can almost hear his voice whispering in my ear. The butterflies are doing at bit more than fluttering in my stomach at the thought of Jake reading me poetry, shoot he could probably read me the dictionary and my insides would turn to mush. I look up to find Jake standing there in front of me and I'm sure I start to blush.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked hoping he won't notice the burn in my cheeks.

"Just a few minutes. I didn't want to disturb you."

"I guess I was a little captivated by this book. Sometimes I wish I could bring beauty like this to the world."

He doesn't say anything in return just stands there against one of the bookshelves smiling at me. I never thought much about how much a smile can change someone's face until I really looked at his when he smiles like that. I wasn't wrong when I told him he should find more things that make him as happy as art does. When he looks at me as he is now I can almost imagine that I am someone who could make him that happy.

"What are you smiling about?" I inquired.

"Just you," he stated.

"What is it about me that makes you smile like that?"

"I don't know Cassie. I just look at you and find myself smiling." I almost think his smile brightens a bit when he says it.

I smile back at him knowing just what he means because I smile at just the thought of him. We've put the past behind us and spend each day working towards finding new moments; small, singular moments like this one that can guide us to where we'll find whatever it is the future might hold.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked motioning to a spot on the floor next to me.

"Of course you can," I exclaimed.

"So Darlin', what's got you thinking you don't bring beauty to the world?" he asked taking a seat next to me so close that our legs brush against each other causing the butterflies in my stomach to reappear.

I'm stunned by his question. I know he's referring to my earlier comment, but his question seems to imply he already thinks I contribute beauty to the world. At first I think it's his way of telling me he thinks I'm beautiful, but I know he wouldn't use a cheesy line like that on me.

"I can't write anything like this," I said as I pointed to the book still sitting on my lap.

"Neither can I. You know what though Cassie, I can't see the world the way you do either. And the way you see the world is just astounding. Sometimes it's not about bringing or creating more beauty but the way you can open someone else's eyes to the beautiful creations that are already there. You make me want to see the world differently and that's an amazing thing."

"And what is it that you see differently because of me exactly?" I asked leaning against him and resting my head on his shoulder

"Darlin' I see everything differently. Since the moment I met you everything I thought I knew about the world and life have been turned upside-down, but I'm beginning to realize that I love the perspective you've given me. Flynn may have been the one to tell us that magic exists, but it's you that makes me believe."

My head shoots up from where it was resting on his shoulder to look at him. His light blue eyes are looking right back at me and I'm surprised at the amount of affection I see reflected in them. Before I can even process the action I've pressed my lips gently to his, my hands cupping his cheeks. As I slowly pulled away from the kiss I could feel the heat bloom along my own cheeks and the butterflies that have been in my stomach all day start fluttering incessantly.

Jake just stared at me after I pulled away. I couldn't place the emotion written on his face, and I was starting to think that maybe I had screwed up all of the progress we had made in our relationship. The two of us had this habit of taking a couple steps forward before always finding a way to somehow fall back to the beginning. I finally decided that I must have screwed up yet again.

I make it to the stairs before Jake catches up to me, his hand wrapping around my arm pulling me flush against his chest. I'm so surprised at the action it takes me a moment to realize his hand is now tangled in the tresses of my hair, his eyes staring intently into my own.

"Cassie," he whispered just inches from my lips, "please don't run away." His lips lightly brushing mine with each word before claiming them in a kiss that rivals any I've ever had before. I want to spend the rest of my life in this singular moment, but all too soon he's pulling away from me, resting his forehead against my own. That's when I hear the whistling and cheering from the floor below us.

"Finally," shouted Ezekiel while everyone else stands there smiling at the two of us wrapped in our embrace at the top of the stairs.

"What do you say we get out of here," Jake whispered in my ear. I take his hand intertwining his fingers with my own, nodding in reply before leading him down the stairs and out of the annex.

* * *

_**I hope that you all have enjoyed these little moments with Jake and Cassandra. While this story has come to an end I hope to have some new adventures written for you all to enjoy in the near future. I love hearing from all of you amazing readers because you help me become better at what I love, so please leave a review. Thanks again for all of the reads, follows and favorites, you guys are just amazing!**_


End file.
